


Always Was A Bookworm ((AltaïrXReaderXMalik lemon))

by Anuyushi



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: ItsLate, SAVEME
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 09:35:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8839543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anuyushi/pseuds/Anuyushi
Summary: Requested by meimorie.deviantart.com/
He's a troublemaker. He's a killer. And they both hate eachother. But now it's seems something interesting has happened. Mei, a young newbie assassin had her target manslaughtered by Altaïr and with nothing to do now, she hangs around the same temple that he's restricted to. Things heat up until Malik, an assassin working in the shadows, plays as a merchant and delivers some items to the temple where he's reluctantly dragged in.
♚[© 2016 | Emily Jones]♛





	

How long can I keep it up for? I'm growing tired of the thoughts, swirling in my head. Each day they grow bigger until soon, they'll be no room anymore. So what are my chances of revealing my secrets?  
I pushed myself away from the arch window and moved to a chair only a few feet away. The smell of books and life surrounded the whole temple. The second floor was where the library was. Books of all kinds were here. I never read them but it was nice to walk through the aisles, reading the binding on them. There was also a desk where the boss sat. It was currently empty, most likely, he was out in the garden. The first floor of the temple also had books but it was an entrée hall, the large space below was free to all. But the second floor was much more important. Looking down at the people below reminded me of my own place in the world.  
I belonged on the second floor. I was welcome here. Because I was part of the Creed, a group of Assassins whose job was to keep the innocent safe and eliminate the threats. Most of the members were always on missions, hardly any time to even sleep. I managed to get a lucky break when my target was 'accidentally' hit with a horse and cracked his skull. You see, it was an accident but it was caused by another member. Clumsy and selfish, he was a good killer but almost everyone else questioned his intelligence. His name? Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad Ibn-La'Ahad. For his reckless interfering with another assassins' mission, Altaïr was forced to stay at the temple for a while. So it was just us for now, at least until the boss returns. The guy didn't bother to even have an excuse, which is odd because he always does. Currently, the hooded killer was snoozing in a lounge chair. He almost never removed the white hood the wore, which shaded his face. Blade holsters were strapped to his back, the swords themselves had been confiscated. Around his waist was an empty belt. All his gear had been taken. But Assassins always find ways. If need be, there's no doubt Altaïr would use a replacement. Fists, silverware, maybe even sticks if there was no option. Despite the moronic actions, he WAS a trained professional.  
As for me, my name is Mei. I had joined the Creed only a month ago after years of special training. What luck I had, a new mission ruined by an elder member. But no hard feelings anymore. I get a free break. The light through the window warmed my skin and I began to felt myself doze off as well.  
As I slept, I remember a dream. My romantic interest, approaching me from behind, wrapping his arms around my waist, and resting his head on my shoulder. It was all so nice- Until I woke up and realized what it was. I felt the blood boil in my cheeks and I shook my head. He couldn't like me like that. And besides, he was far away. I glanced over to where Altaïr had been sleeping, to see the chair empty. I began to feel worry. What if he went out and broke the rules again? Or getting chased down by soldiers, or- "Altaïr?" I raised my voice. Not a few seconds past before I felt warm breath on my neck. "That's my name, don't wear it out or you'll have to call me something new. But I'll tell you what, call me rover, I'll even wear the collar." His voice was young but strong and quiet. I jerked around but he had already moved. "Altaïr?" My voice rang out. Where did he go? And especially after saying something like that! What a stupid thing to say but it somehow made me blush anyway. When I turned back again, Altaïr was before me, kneeling at my legs. He tilt his head with a sly grin before muttering out "Woof."  
What is he even doing?! I clenched my fists and pulled one back, ready to hit the guy. He didn't move, yet as I tried to make contact, Altaïr swiftly grabbed my hand and dragged me off my chair. I didn't like him in any particular way but anyone would be embarrassed to have someone do this to them, right? "You idiot! What are you doing?" I grit my teeth and glared into his eyes. The hood still shaded most of his face. His hand tightened on my wrist and he leaned forward, setting his chin on my shoulder so I couldn't see his face as he spoke. "You know what I am, right sweet cheeks?"  
I nodded and pulled at my hand. What kind of question is that? Of course I knew! "So you also know I'm pretty smart and slick with that, don't you?" He asked again. I grinned to myself as I replied. "That could be debatable. What are you doing Altaïr? You're not going to act like Malik no matter how much you want too. Stick to your normal attitude, will you?" That was the name of the man I was into. I had been waiting for him to visit earlier. Malik was part of the Creed as well but he worked in the shadows and never visit home base. Yet today, he had an item delivery. Malik was smart and witty and clever in his words. Everything Altaïr was not. To see him try to replicate the Assassin annoyed me.   
Altaïr huffed quietly but didn't reply to my last comment. "I'm an assassin babe, it's my job to notice small things. You know, it really pains me when you dream of another man in my presence."  
I felt my face flush and I backed up, staring him down. "H-How did you know!?" Even if he was well trained, he couldn't know what I was dreaming of!  
"It could be that I just have good skills." Altaïr shrugged then crossed his arms. "Or it could be you were calling Malik's name in your sleep."  
I let out an annoyed grunt and pushed against Altaïr's chest, moving away from the man. I shuffled over towards the empty desk and ran my fingers through my long hair, trying to tidy it up when something suddenly came to mind. As if a spark went off in my head, I turned back to the trained killer, now leaning on the wall with his arms crossed. "Geez Altaïr." I began. I noticed he raised his head curiously. "I think this was all one big plan, you know? You killed my target so we're both stuck alone?" I felt bad for teasing but it's all in good fun. I returned to him, setting a hand on his shoulder and smiling. "If you had a thing for me, you should have told me."  
Altaïr smirked wryly, I felt his hands rest on my hips. I quietly whispered in my head repeatedly that I'm playing a dangerous game. "You like that bonehead, Malik, though. Everyone knows." He tapped the tip of my nose gently. "Boop." The assassin slipped from my hand and started away. "The worst kept secret in the kingdom. You can't hide it." Altaïr moved around the library carefully, running his hand over the shelves.  
"Your weapons aren't there." I spoke proudly, halting his movements.  
"So I wouldn't suppose you know, darling?"  
I looked away from his gaze. I wouldn't help a rule breaker like him, even if he was my superior. Altaïr let out an annoyed grunt. "Stubborn girl." He muttered under his breath. "I bet if I wasn't there, you wouldn't have been able to kill him anyway."  
I could feel the assassin was attempting to egg me on. And it was working well. I felt an anger grow in my chest but I tried to swallow it back. I couldn't be more immature than Altaïr! "Pure luck! You were riding a horse like a maniac and out of everyone on earth, you managed to pummel him down. How could you even be considered an official assassin?" I turned towards the window, searching for any hints of Malik's visit, when I felt his eyes stabbing into my back. I played it cool and pretended I didn't notice when hands gripped my shoulders roughly, the pain rose to my head with the strength. I was pulled around to face Altaïr, his mouth in a twisted grin. "Say that again, newbie." The man whispered, pushing me into the window and pinning me down. I couldn't understand what he was feeling now. Anger? Amusement? It's hard to tell. "Gladly!" I put on a fake smile. "How could you even be considered an official assassin?" I repeat it slower, leaning forwards so my face was close and he could hear my voice clearly. Altaïr tensed up, he lowered his head but only for a moment before pushing me back into the window. "You're asking for it Mei!" He hissed.  
"Bring it." I spat back. I didn't have time to register what was happening. He had lurched in close and wrapped his arms around my shoulders to lock me into a chilling kiss. I panicked. What was happening!? Do I push him away? Do I accept it? I didn't have time to decide on a movement because Altaïr backed up in his own.  
The assassin crossed his arms and smirked, he chuckled quietly as if it was a big accomplishment.  
"What was that for?" I looked towards my feet shyly. A felt a hand slide up my back and I was pulled into Altaïr, he pushed our bodies together. I could feel the killer's warmth and smell his earthly scent. I looked up, he was slightly taller than I was, and looked into the shadows of his face curiously.  
"It's annoying, god damn it. How much for obvious do I have to be?" His mouth moved to a disappointed frown. "I like you."  
At his words, I felt my whole face burn bright. I opened my mouth to reply but he overtook it with another kiss. This time, while we kissed, I thought about it. I mean, he wasn't a bad guy. Just reckless. I had never seen his face either so it's hard to know of he was attractive but his voice was nice so he must be if he were to match it. I never thought about liking the assassin before now. But as we kissed, I realized how much I enjoyed it. I kissed back with force, hearing him gasp quietly in surprise then tightening his grip on me. He pulled away and wiped some saliva from his bottom lip, then grinned. "That's better now. I take you liked it?"  
I looked away from his eyes but Altaïr gently grabbed my chin and moved my head back to face him. I felt his other hand glide across my waist, tickling me slightly. I assumed I knew what he wanted. Most people didn't know but I had actually known Altaïr much longer than a month. It was years ago when we had first met. I had been visiting the shrine to pray for my uncle, who was killed in an accident. While praying, I happened to glance outside and see someone standing atop a tower. His white robes had stood out amongst the brown bricks. I watched with wonder as he had lept and gracefully landed in a pile of hay below. It was extraordinary. Especially as he emerged and continued walking along as if nothing happened.  
I went to talk to him and I knew from then on, I would train to be like he was. Since then, we haven't exactly been friends. More like, well known acquaintances. So if he truly liked me and I would be willing to try it, I wouldn't mind exposing myself as he so desired. I gave him a nod and with a small chuckle, Altaïr threw my dress over my head. I expected him to toss it aside but he didn't. Altaïr spun it around his fingers for a moment before setting it down gently while not taking his eyes away from me. It was a little uncomfortable. I was curious to see what he would do next, waiting to see his next move. Altaïr suddenly grabbed me and spun me around until I hit the bookcase behind him. I let out a painful gasp but the stinging subsided quickly. The assassin pushed himself against me, I could feel his hands glide up my bare skin then his thumbs simultaneously made circles over my bra. His fingers slid to the back then unclasped it, letting it fall to the floor. He took no time to lower himself and take one of my breasts in his mouth. I bit my lower lip but suppressed any sound I wanted to make. It felt nice, feeling his tongue play with it and the sucking but I began to pull away; Altaïr wouldn't let me though. As he felt me move away, he dug his fingers into my back and broke from my chest, gliding his tongue over my collarbone and up to my neck, finally stopping below my ear. I let out a whimper from embarrassment and the assassin grinned after hearing it. "You're not getting all shy on me, are you?"  
I glared him down for a mere moment before looking away. "Of course not! Bring it on." I lied between my teeth.  
Whether Altaïr noticed the fib or not, he continued to play. I clamped my eyes shut as I felt my undergarments begin to slide down but then he stopped, whispering in a hushed voice. "Ah ah Mei. You'll be seeing everything I do to you. Open your eyes." I wanted to refuse at first but when I felt his eyes burning into me, I slowly looked back down to see his smirk. "Ada girl." He looked back to what he was doing. I felt his fingers glide up my legs and stop right before they touched my entrance. I expected the pleasure but it never came, feeling myself get annoyed, I prepared to speak until I was interrupted. "My, Mei. Naughty girl." He snickered. "You're soaking already. Do you like me that much?"  
"S-Shut up!" Was all I managed to reply. He ran the tip of his tongue over his lips and nodded. "Let's see how long you can stand, shall we?" And without a word, Altaïr dove his face between my legs. I felt his tongue dig into my insides, tasting all that he could. At the same time, one of his fingers was teasing as well. It was almost overwhelming. My legs began to shake as I struggled to stay up but he used his second hand to hold my waist and keep me up longer. The assassin hit a tender spot and I had to throw my hands over my mouth to prevent me from crying out. The first floor was full of people and I couldn't alert anyone of our actions.  
Not long before I felt myself reaching my max point and my legs have out. Altaïr quickly caught me then adjusted me onto the ground. He grabbed his robes to pull it off when there was a sudden sound. Footsteps coming up the stairs. I had almost forgotten about Malik! He called for anyone's presence and I hurriedly reached for my pants but I was too slow as he rounded the corner and stopped. Malik's eyes went wide and I felt myself go beat red. This was the guy I secretly loved. Here. Seeing me naked. The bag of delivery items fell from his hands and his cheeks went enflamed. Altaïr tilt his head devilishly. "Liking what you see?"  
"Altaïr!" I cried out with embarrassment. Malik opened his mouth to talk then closed it again. "She was saying your name as she slept." Altaïr sighed, setting a hand on my leg. I moved away from the touch and slowly looked back up to Malik, even redder than before. "I... Maybe I should just.. go?" He backed up a little. Altaïr jumped up and scoffed. "Aw stay a while! She digs you, I hate you, we're all good." He waved a hand and tugged Malik's arm. The man brought a hand down to slap Altaïr but the assassin didn't seem phased. In fact he smiled. Malik let out a small sigh. "Fine." He slowly kneeled down and gazed over the scene. I crossed my arms over my chest but Altaïr sat behind me, holding my arms behind my back, exposing my body completely. Malik attempted a straight composed face but I could see a light in his eyes. He slowly began to unbutton his vest and let his fall to his side then his long sleeve followed, revealing lean muscles beneath. I swallowed a rock in my stomach, not able to take my eyes away. Was this really my chance? Malik suddenly sat up a little higher and began to slip off his pants. I looked away quickly but couldn't stop myself from returning to the sight. His member was fairly large. Altaïr tightened his grip on my arms as Malik began towards me. "I played with her a little before you came. I'll let you have a go." His voice went soft. "Shut the fuck up Altaïr." The man crawled over until he stood over me. The merchant set a leg on either side of mine and set his hands on my shoulders until Altaïr spoke up. "Wait. I checked already. She's not large enough to take it. We need to help out first." He chuckled. Malik paused and looked me down. I had to look away but he nodded. "Fine." I felt his hands moved towards my entrance and without warning, he shoved a finger inside me. I could suppress the groan completely and he thrust in and out in a pattern. A minute passed and he insert two fingers. Altaïr released my arms to crawl around and hold my legs open, which I had been closing. The two men pushed me back until I hit the wall and they could get stronger with my middle area. I felt my climax coming rapidly and didn't have time to give a warning before I was covered in liquid. After i finished, I was red to take a moment to breathe but Malik didn't stop or even slow down before he insert three fingers and I felt myself begin to stretch out. Altaïr released my legs so he could crawl up and press a passion kiss against my lips. I tugged at his clothes quickly, trying to gesture to the fact that he was still dressed. The male recognized my signal and stood up over me. I bit my tongue down as another climax came and felt myself go into sensory overload. It became hard to focus with the feeling and I barely noticed Altaïr stripped right above me and was waiting for me to take him on. But I was too distracted and overwhelmed by it all. Malik suddenly pulled out and sighed again. "Ready." He spoke. As my senses came back, I realized I could see Altaïr' face. And I had been right. He was attractive with short brown hair and simple chocolate eyes. Malik grabbed for Altaïr's arm and pulled him back but the assassin twisted around and grabbed my hand. Didn't I have a say in who I wanted to go where!? I wasn't given a chance to speak, again, before I was suddenly yanked into Altaïr's lap. Malik didn't speak and just allowed it. He stood beside us and I felt Altaïr's hands on my sides. He swiftly lifted me up and when I came back down, his member fell right into place and ripped through my insides. I buried my face into his neck for a moment so I could take a quick breath. Almost teasingly, he rocked back and forth, moving it around inside me and with pleasure, I dug my fingers into his arms. "You know what to do, don't you?" His eyes flashed mischievously. I gave a quick nod and pulled myself up then dropped myself, moving it on my own. My legs straddled his sides as I began to go faster and ride Altaïr. Malik stepped up and offered his member which I wrapped my mouth around and teased his tip with my tongue. He hissed out but we all tried to stay quiet as best we could. I felt my climax again and released after Altaïr hit his point too. We were drenched in the mess and Malik followed not far behind. He suddenly took his member away and vanished behind eyes. Altaïr's eyes glinted though and in a split second, I felt him push himself in behind me. I allowed a small main to slip out and he thrust in, pushing me against Altaïr and he moved a little so I could sit between them. The unsynced movements pushed me against their forces in a blinding amount of pleasure and against, I hit my point. It wasn't long before I released again then a last time did the men get tired and pulled themselves out. Altaïr leaned against the bookcase, heaving breaths and covered in sweat and Malik sat there a while, his skin red with heat. We're were all drenched in the white liquid and after a few minutes, Malik stood up. "That was enjoyable. Would have been better without him here though."  
His comment caused Altaïr to laugh out. "You liked it. I think we should get together and share again sometime."  
He grabbed his robes and tossed them over his head, hiding his face again, but made no moves to grab his pants. Malik though, grabbed his articles and vanished down the stairs before Altaïr chuckled. "So, what about having you all to myself this round?"


End file.
